A means of varying fluorescent light intensity is required in certain applications, such as in avionics, especially at low ambient light levels. Currently, high-frequency switching supplies are used, although at low brightness levels such supplies suffer from non-uniform brightness across the display and flickering caused by arc instability. Superior results have been achieved by utilizing separate supplies for high and low brightness ranges, and switching between them to obtain the desired level of brightness.